December 19, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = December 19, 2019 | venue = Bonus Arena | city = Hull, Yorkshire | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #73 | special = | previous = December 12 | next = December 26 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on December 19, 2019. Summary Returning from injury, Amir Jordan wasted no time rejoining Kenny Williams in tag team action. In the final moments, the reunited tandem scored a victory over Pretty Deadly on the wings of a Swanton Bombay from The Bhangra Bad Boy. Eddie Dennis has recently taken a strong interest in Trent Seven. First, he appeared when The Artful Dodger was greeting the WWE Universe, shaking The Big Strong Boi’s hand and not letting go. Then, before Seven’s match against debuting Michael May, Dennis suddenly emerged to deliver a pre-match assault on May before throwing him into the ring as some sort of offering to Seven. When Seven called out Dennis to finally get an explanation this week on NXT UK, the intense former Headmaster attacked him with his mic without uttering a single word. He then told Seven that he would see him at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II. Furious over being left out of the recently announced NXT UK Women’s Championship Triple Threat Match at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II, Jinny looked to get back on track by using the Makeover to earn a strong victory over Amale. After the match, Jinny ordered Jazzy Gabert to deliver a post-match attack on her fallen opponent with not one, but two vicious clotheslines. When Jinny ordered her to hit a third, however, Jazzy refused and walked out. Although Noam Dar insisted that he is contractually guaranteed an opportunity to compete in every NXT UK TakeOver event, General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala made it clear that The Scottish Supernova needed to prove his worth against first-ever United Kingdom Champion Tyler Bate. During the hard-fought showdown, Jordan Devlin suddenly emerged on the stage to get a closer look at the action, but when Dar attempted to take advantage of the distraction, Bate kicked out of his pin attempt and finished off his opponent with Tyler Driver ‘97. After the bell, Jordan rushed to the ring with the intent of attacking Tyler, but when he saw that Bate was ready for him, he stopped short at the last moment. In response, the first-ever United Kingdom Champion challenged The Irish Ace to a match at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II. Results ; ; *Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams defeated Pretty Deadly (Lewis Howley & Sam Stoker) *Jinny (w/ Jazzy Gabert) defeated Amale *Tyler Bate defeated Noam Dar Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Source See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #73 results * NXT UK results #73 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #73 on WWE Network Category:2019 events